


'You don't have to say anything.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [58]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I'm Sorry, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jinho is a good hyung, Jung Wooseok-centric, M/M, Self-Harm, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Jung Wooseok
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 3





	'You don't have to say anything.'

**1:38 AM**

_God,why won't my stupid brain shut up?_

Wooseok sighed heavily as he splashed his faced with face with water for what felt like the hundredth time that night.He'd been in the bathroom almost all night,unable to sleep due to the dark thoughts that currently plagued his mind. _I really hate this._ He thought to himself. _I wish that my damn head would just shut up already._


End file.
